


Black Piano

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из таких вечеров, когда двое парней устали и просто хотят немного отдохнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Piano

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, сильно не придирайтесь к описаниям, так как сложно описывать что-то из головы, когда Блейн с Куртом в ней трахаются.

Курт не мог уснуть. Он уже в течение двух часов ворочался в холодной постели. Нет, у него было одеяло, холодной постель казалась из-за отсутствия Блейна. Брюнет был расстроен, очень-очень расстроен. Курт определил настроение Блейна не по его лицу, а по запаху алкоголя, исходящего от его возлюбленного. Брюнет напивался один после работы только в случае глубокой грусти. Курт ужасно злился на него из-за этого. Но что поделать, зачастую и сам шатен неохотно делился своими проблемами с Блейном. Он понимал, что иногда случаются такие мелкие ерундовые вещи, которые нет желания с кем-либо обсуждать, а хочется просто побыть наедине. Но Блейн и так уже изрядно насиделся сам с собой в баре (пришел на 3 часа позже обычного), плюс Курт пытался уснуть 2 часа, это ни в какие рамки не лезло. Курт зло отбросил одеяло в сторону, пора показать Блейну, что нельзя грустить и бросать любимого, особенно перед сном.  
Курт тихо проник в гостиную. Именно из-за этой комнаты они с Блейном долго не могли выбрать квартиру, потому что брюнет постоянно ныл, что там должен быть рояль. Огромный черный рояль. Разумеется, для такой вещи должна быть огромная комната. Спустя полгода поисков они таки нашли то, что надо. Оба остались довольны. И сейчас в этой очаровательной светлой гостиной стоял тот самый шикарный черный рояль. Блейн сидел за инструментом и, перебирая двумя пальцами две ноты, что-то пьяно подвывал. Курт подошел к роялю и, облокотившись на него, посмотрел прямым взглядом на Блейна. Брюнет терпеть не мог этот взгляд любимого в такие моменты, так как под этим взором ничего скроешь.   
\- Почему не спишь? - тихо проговорил Блейн.  
\- Я не могу уснуть без тебя.  
\- Прости меня… я же знаю об этом... но понимаешь... я сейчас как-то не особо настроен на сон... - взгляд брюнета устремился в пол.  
\- Да, понимаю, поэтому и пришел. Мне нужно знать в чем дело. Что произошло? Что-то серьезное? - вкрадчиво и мягко спросил Курт.  
\- Ничего особенного... просто... ерунда, - махнул рукой Блейн.  
\- Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Блейн Андерсон? - перехватил его руку шатен.  
\- Сядь ко мне, – Блейн похлопал рукой по пустой части скамьи.  
Курт отпустил руку парня, выпрямился, обошел Блейна и сел. Брюнет приобнял того за талию.   
\- В последнее время стало тяжелей работать, - начал Блейн. - Тяжелый график. Все этот новый мюзикл.   
\- Ты просто устал?  
\- Да, я просто устал. Сложно, знаешь ли, в каждом мюзикле играть главную роль, столько текста, работы...  
\- Я бы хотел сказать, что понимаю тебя, но это не так. Мне всегда было сложно добиться вообще любой роли. Поэтому я рад, что работаю в журнале мод, – улыбнулся Курт.  
Блейн улыбнулся в ответ. Разговоры с Куртом, его ирония и сарказм всегда рождали теплые чувства в груди Блейна.   
\- Я люблю тебя... - прошептал брюнет и наклонился к губам любимого за поцелуем.  
Курт, притворно поморщившись от запаха алкоголя, потянулся навстречу. Блейн углубил поцелуй, опустив и вторую руку на талию возлюбленного. Стало жарко, брюнету не хотелось разрывать поцелуй, но его тело уже требовало продолжения банкета. Блейн встал, потянув за собой Курта, закрыв крышку инструмента, подхватил Курта под бедра и усадил на гладкую поверхность рояля. Хаммел, который еще в своей холодной постели хотел секса, тут же начал стягивать пиджак Блейна и начал расстегивать его рубашку. Голый торс брюнета вызвал твердую реакцию в боксерах Курта. На пол полетел халат шатена. В том же направлении и ремень со штанов брюнета. Блейн посмотрел на возлюбленного, его взору открылась соблазнительная шея Курта, что Андерсон, не удержавшись, стал покрывать ее поцелуями. Курт, жадно хватая губами воздух, закинул бедра на талию Блейна. Руки Андерсона потянулись к паху Хаммела. Нежными поглаживаниями Блейн заставил Курта хрипло стонать и шептать свое имя, прося большего. Брюнет одной рукой стянул с Курта трусы, не переставая другой поглаживать его по груди, задевая соски. Губы брюнета блуждали на ключицах парня и спускались ниже. Блейн ласкал языком соски Курта, медленно спускаясь к паху. Когда рот Андерсона накрыл член Хаммела, тот закрыв глаза, откинул голову, продолжая стонать, уже в голос. Облизывая головку члена и продолжая неистово работать ртом, Блейн другой рукой расстегивал себе штаны. Ноги Курта непроизвольно дернулись, что означало - скоро кончит. Нельзя было этого допустить.  
\- Черт, Курт... смазка в спальне... и презервативы тоже, - разочарованно протянул Блейн.  
\- Похер... - помутневшие глаза Хаммела просили только об одном, и Блейн, стянув до конца с себя штаны, подтянул к себе парня за колени, жадно поцеловав его. Заменив язык пальцами, Блейн сходил с ума от горячего рта Курта. Тот в свою очередь сильно увлекся, просто облизывая их со всех сторон. Один из влажных пальцев Блейна начал осторожно растягивать парня, Курт улыбался, брюнет добавил еще палец, и Хаммел поморщился. Блейн поменял угол проникновения, немного повращав пальцами, и Курт застонал. Теперь Блейн улыбался. Хаммел, уже лежа, извивался под ним, требуя большего. Закинув ноги любимого себе на плечи, Блейн, не спеша, вошел в него и остановился. Курт поднял голову, одна его бровь поднялась в недоумении.  
\- Почему ты остановился? С ума свести меня вздумал? Продолжай, - Курт призывно дернул бедрами.  
Блейн продолжил, наращивая темп, спустя пару минут он уже двигался неистово, между парнями накалилась такая температура, что потные руки Курта пытались за что-то держаться, пока его вбивают в крышку рояля, но проклятые руки просто скользили по полированной поверхности.  
Оба парня не могли уже сдерживаться, почувствовав приближение оргазма. Рука Блейна легла на член Курта и в пару рывков заставила того кончить. Брюнет же кончил под оргазменные стоны любимого.   
\- Придется менять колесики у рояля, – протянул расслабленный Курт.  
\- И пару поцарапанных половиц с паркета, - улыбнулся Блейн.  
\- Мне нужно в ванную.  
\- Понял, - Блейн подхватил любимого на руки и понес в душевую, ему совсем не хотелось заканчивать эту ночь сном.


End file.
